


What's A Love Song?

by rioa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/pseuds/rioa
Summary: Hina tries to understand the new PasuPare song before their performance.





	What's A Love Song?

**Author's Note:**

> whats up gamers this is Probably ooc but i literally do not. care. i did this cause it was a fun concept! and i felt like it! @ the 3 people out there who ship ayahina this is for you and mayb ill put more on one of these days

“Hmmm….” 

Hina lay down on the sofa, her legs dangling over one side as she let the paper she was holding land on the floor. She let out a deep sigh. What was the point? Chisato had said she had to 'understand the lyrics to properly convey them’ whatever that meant. Like, they were just words. As long as she sang them well everything would be fine, right? What does understanding have to do with anything? 

She’d read them what felt like ten thousand times but it didn't change anything. They were lyrics to a song. They were kinda embarrassing but kinda like idols she’d heard before. And the guitar part was pretty boppin’ so it was fun to play. But they didn't really mean anything. It was just another song for Pastel Palettes to perform.   
Thinking about it so much was giving her a headache.

She closed her eyes and decided to just nap for a while instead.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later the office door swung open and someone walked in.

“Okay let's see what do I- oh?”

The intruder gently placed a hand on Hina’s shoulder.

“Hina-chan? Are you okay?”

Hina opened one eye to see a concerned Aya looking down at her. 

“Mmmm…. g’morning Aya-chan. I got tired, so…”

“I see.” Aya frowned. “Um, not to bother you or anything, but what exactly were you doing?”

“Ugh, Chisato-chan told me I have to understand these stupid lyrics for our next performance. But like, I totally already get how to make them sound boppin’! So I don't know what else she wants!”

“Ah, the new song… I see why you're struggling. It's a love song, after all.”

Hina jolted upright, with a sudden flash of inspiration.

“Hey, Aya-chan! You totally like that sort of stuff, right? Maybe you can explain it!” 

“Eh!?” Aya took a step back. “W, well, I guess I can try? What exactly do you need explaining?”

“Hmmm….” Hina rested her chin in her hands. “Like, what's 'love’ meant to be here?”

“...Really? You have a lot of love for Sayo-chan you can use as reference though, right?”

“Well, it's true, I love onee-chan. She's, like, the coolest person in the world! She's amazing! How could you not love her? But I mean like this weird mushy stuff. I don't get it. If something's fun it's fun and if it's not it's not. Why does all this heart pounding voice trembling stuff sound like a good thing to people? Doesn't it just mean you're sick?”

Aya simply stared at Hina, her eyes full of sympathy.

“You've never been in love have you?”

“I already have onee-chan.”

Aya sighed. “Being in love is like… when you see someone else and they're suddenly the most important thing in your world. Everything stops and you just want to see them smile and to hold them close, and that's all your heart can ask for. All you can think about is when you can see them, and when you do you get so overwhelmed you can't even think or speak and it's a mess but you want to send them your feelings no matter what…”

“Yeah. Sounds weird.”

Aya’s face flushed red. “Y, you just need to feel it for yourself!”

“Hm. 'Kay! How do I do that?”

“How do you do what?”

“Feel the love or whatever.”

“Hina-chan… you can't just fall in love cause you said so.”

“Why not? It'd be something to do.”

“That's not…” Aya didn't even know how to respond. “Okay, well, you could try watching romance movies. Or even going somewhere romantic, like date spots. Maybe seeing some couples would help.”

Hina suddenly felt a lot more energetic, her eyes shining as she spoke. “Yeah, I love watching people! They're always so funny. So, like, where should we go?”

“... Excuse me?”

“We're going to date spots, right? We're gonna experience love or something.”

“Um. Why am I coming with you now?”

“‘Cause you know all this cheesy stuff. You're a mushy emotional person.”

“...I’ll let that one slide. Well, I guess it could be fun. We don't get to spend a lot of time together as just the two of us after all. Plus it'll help with idol work… alright, let's do it!”

Hina jumped up, grabbing her lyric sheet and making her way towards the door.

“Cool, text me when we're going on our date!”

Aya froze for a second, stunned with shock. “Hey, we're not going on a date..!”

But Hina had already left, the door swinging shut behind her.

“Ugh… Hina-chan’s always like this. Anyway, I was meant to be looking for that document…”


End file.
